List of Species from Zoo Tycoon
These are animals that are seen in Zoo Tycoon Franchise. Mammals *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *Alpaca (Vicugna pacos) *Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *Andean Porcupine (Coendou quichua) *Andean Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) *Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) *Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) *Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) *Black Crested Gibbon (Nomascus concolor) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *Bonobo (Pan paniscus) *Bornean Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi borneensis) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) *Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Bush-Antlered Deer (Eucladoceros dicranios) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Cape Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) *Dall's Porpoise (Phocoenoides dalli) (The original game calls it harbor porpoise) *''Dimetrodon grandis'' *''Diprotodon optatum'' *''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'' *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) *Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) *Euraisan Aurochs (Bos primigenius primigenius) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *False Killer Whale (Pseudorca crassidens) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Florida Manatee (Trichechus manatus latirostris) *Florida Panther (Puma concolor coryi) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *Giant Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger variani) *Giant Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus andrewsi) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Guanaco (Llama guanicoe) *Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Llama (Lama glama) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) *''Macrauchenia patachonica'' *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Markhor (Capra falconeri) *Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) *''Megatherium americanum'' *Mexican Wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *''Palaeoloxodon falconeri'' *Panamanian White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus imitator) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) *Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *''Sivatherium giganteum'' *''Smilodon populator'' *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) *Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Styan's Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens styani) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *''Titanotylopus spatulus'' *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Western White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus mearnsi) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) Birds *Australian Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus macropus) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Greater Sooty Owl (Tyto tenebricosa) *Grey-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *King Quail (Excalfactoria chinensis) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Western Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome chrysocome) Dinosaurs *''Allosaurus fragilis'' *''Apatosaurus ajax'' *''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' *''Camptosaurus dispar'' *''Carnotaurus sastrei'' *''Caudipteryx zoui'' *''Coelophysis bauri'' *''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' *''Gallimimus bullatus'' *''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' *''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' *''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' *''Lambeosaurus lambei'' *''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' *''Protarchaeopteryx robusta'' *''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Stokesosaurus clevelandi'' *''Styracosaurus albertensis'' *''Triceratops prorsus'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' Reptiles *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Chocoan Bushmaster (Lachesis acrochorda) *''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *''Meiolania platyceps'' *Perentie (Varanus giganteus) *''Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus'' *Reticulate Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum suspectum) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *Southern Coral Snake (Micrurus frontalis) Fish *Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) *Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) *Common Sawfish (Pristis pristis) *Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) *Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) *Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) *Scalloped Hammerhead (Sphyrna lewini) *Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) *Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) Invertebrates *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) *Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) Gallery Aardvark (Blue Fang).jpg|Aardvark Addax-zootycoon3.png|Addax African Elephant (Zoo Tycoon 2).jpg|African Bush Elephant African Buffalo (Blue Fang).jpg|African Cape Buffalo African-forest-elephant-zootycoon3.png|African Forest Elephant ZT-Leopard.png|African Leopard Lion (Zoo Tycoon 2).png|African Lion ZT_African_Spurred_Tortoise.png|African Spurred Tortoise African Wild Dog (Blue Fang).jpg|African Wild Dog/East African Wild Dog Ibex BlueFang.jpg|Alpine Ibex Amazon-jaguar-zootycoon3.png|Amazon Jaguar American Bison (Blue Fang).jpg|American Bison ZT-ArcticWolf.jpg|Arctic Wolf ZT-BlackBear.jpg|American Black Bear American-flamingo-zootycoon3.png|American Flamingo Siberian-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Amur Tiger Ankylosaurus (Blue Fang).jpg|Ankylosaurus Angolan-giraffe-zootycoon3.png|Angolan Giraffe Antilopine-kangaroo-zootycoon3.png|Antilopine Kangaroo ZTDDApatosaurus .jpg|Apatosaurus Asian Elephant (Blue Fang).jpg|Asian Elephant Asiatic Black Bear (Blue Fang).jpg|Asiatic Black Bear Asiatic-lion-zootycoon3.png|Asiatic Lion Blue Marlin (Blue Fang).jpg|Atlantic Blue Marlin Bairds-tapir-zootycoon3.png|Baird's Tapir Barbary-lion-zootycoon3.png|Barbary Lion Barbary 1.jpg|Barbary Macaque TigerBengal_BlueFang.jpg|Bengal Tiger ZT-Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot Gibbon, Crested (Blue Fang).jpg|Black Crested Gibbon Black Leopard (Blue Fang).jpg|Black Leopard Black Rhinoceros (Blue Fang).jpg|Black Rhinoceros Blacktip Reef Shark (Blue Fang).jpg|Blacktip Reef Shark Wildebeest (Blue Fang).jpg|Blue Wildebeest/Eastern Blue Wildebeest Orangutan Adult M.jpg|Bornean Orangutan Borneo-elephant-zootycoon3.png|Bornean Pygmy Elephant ZT-Bottlenose Dolphin.png|Bottlenose Dolphin Jaguar_Adult_M.jpg|Brazilian Jaguar Brazilian-tapir-zootycoon3.png|Brazilian Tapir California Sea Lion (Blue Fang).jpg|California Sea Lion Caracal (Blue Fang).jpg|Caracal Caribou (Blue Fang).jpg|Caribou/Woodland Caribou African Warthog (Blue Fang).jpg|Central African Warthog Central-american-jaguar-zootycoon3.png|Central American Jaguar Central-chimpanzee-zootycoon3.png|Central Chimpanzee Cheetah (Blue Fang).jpg|Cheetah Cinnamon-bear-zootycoon3.png|Cinnamon Bear ZT-CloudedLeopard.jpg|Clouded Leopard DolphinBottlenose BlueFang.jpg|Common Bottlenose Dolphin Chimpanzee Common (Blue Fang).jpg|Common Chimpanzee Hippopotamus (Blue Fang).jpg|Common Hippopotamus ZT-African Warthog.png|Common Warthog Congo-lion-zootycoon3.png|Congo Lion Costa-rican-cougar-zootycoon3.png|Costa Rican Cougar Eastern-black-rhinoceros-zootycoon3.png|Eastern Black Rhinoceros Eastern-chimpanzee-zootycoon3.png|Eastern Chimpanzee Mountain Gorilla (Blue Fang).jpg|Eastern Gorilla/Mountain Gorilla Eastern-grey-kangaroo-zootycoon3.png|Eastern Grey Kangaroo Moose (Blue Fang).jpg|Eastern Moose/Alaskan Moose Eastern-south-american-cougar-zootycoon3.png|Eastern South American Cougar Emperor Penguin (Blue Fang).jpg|Emperor Penguin WolfEthiopian Adult M.jpg|Ethiopian Wolf False Killer Whale (Blue Fang).jpg|False Killer Whale Fenec Fox (Blue Fang).jpg|Fennec Fox Florida Panther2.jpg|Floridian Cougar Formosan-bear-zootycoon3.png|Formosan Black Bear Zt2 Galapagos tortoise.jpeg|Galápagos Tortoise/Indefatigable Island Tortoise Gelada (Blue Fang).jpg|Gelada Gemsbok (Blue Fang).jpg|Gemsbok Gerenuk (Blue Fang).jpg|Gerenuk/Southern Gerenuk Giant-anteater-zootycoon3.png|Giant Anteater Giant_panda_(Blue_Fang).jpg|Giant Panda Giant Sable Antelope (Blue Fang).jpg|Giant Sable Antelope Glacier-bear-zootycoon3.png|Glacier Bear Gobi-bear-zootycoon3.png|Gobi Bear Goblin Shark (Blue Fang).jpg|Goblin Shark Goldmans-jaguar-zootycoon3.png|Goldman's Jaguar White Shark (Blue Fang).jpg|Great White Shark Greater-flamingo-zootycoon3.png|Greater Flamingo Grant's_Zebra_(Aurora_Designs)_1.png|Grant's Zebra Green Sea Turtle (Blue Fang).jpg|Green Sea Turtle Grizzly Bear (Blue Fang).jpg|Grizzly Bear Himalayan-black-bear-zootycoon3.png|Himalayan Black Bear Himalayan-brown-bear-zootycoon3.png|Himalayan Brown Bear Ratel (Blue Fang).jpg|Honey Badger/Cape Honey Badger Lynx (Blue Fang).jpg|Iberian Lynx ZT-Iguanodon.png|Iguanodon Indian-elephant-zootycoon3.png|Indian Elephant Indian-peafowl-zootycoon3.png|Indian Peafowl Indian-rhinoceros-zootycoon3.png|Indian Rhinoceros Indochinese-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Indochinese Tiger Javan Rhinoceros2 (Zoo Tycoon 2).jpg|Javan Rhinoceros Kodiak-bear-zootycoon3.png|Kodiak Bear ZT-Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon Kordofan-giraffe-zootycoon3.png|Kordofan Giraffe Leatherback Sea Turtle (Blue Fang).jpg|Leatherback Sea Turtle Lesser-flamingo-zootycoon3.png|Lesser Flamingo Lowland-bongo-zootycoon3.png|Lowland Bongo Malayan-tapir-zootycoon3.png|Malayan Tapir Malayan-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Malayan Tiger Mandrill (Blue Fang).jpg|Mandrill Markhor Adult M.jpg|Markhor Masai Giraffe (Blue Fang).jpg|Masai Giraffe Masai-lion-zootycoon3.png|Masai Lion Meerkat-zootycoon3.png|Meerkat Mexican-jaguar-zootycoon3.png|Mexican Jaguar ZT-Mexican Gray Wolf.png|Mexican Wolf Mountain-bongo-zootycoon3.png|Mountain Bongo Mountain-tapir-zootycoon3.png|Mountain Tapir Musk ox (Blue Fang).jpg|Muskox Narwhal (Blue Fang).jpg|Narwhal New-south-wales-koala-zootycoon3.png|New South Wales Koala Nigeria-cameroon-chimpanzee-zootycoon3.png|Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee Nile Crocodile (Blue Fang).jpg|Nile Crocodile Hippopotamus-zootycoon3.png|Nile Hippopotamus Nile Monitor (Blue Fang).jpg|Nile Monitor American Beaver (Blue Fang).jpg|North American Beaver Northern-tamandua-zootycoon3.png|Northern Tamandua Northern-white-rhinoceros-zootycoon3.png|Northern White Rhinoceros Nubian-giraffe-zootycoon3.png|Nubian Giraffe Okapi (Blue Fang).jpg|Okapi ZT-Orca.png|Orca Ornate Wobbegong.jpg|Ornate Wobbegong ZT-Ostrich.png|Ostrich Pacific Walrus (Blue Fang).jpg|Pacific Walrus Paraguay-jaguar-zootycoon3.png|Paraguay Jaguar Parana-jaguar-zootycoon3.png|Parana Jaguar Peruvian-jaguar-zootycoon3.png|Peruvian Jaguar ZT-Plateosaurus.jpg|Plateosaurus Polar Bear (Blue Fang).jpg|Polar Bear HorsePrzewalskis Adult F.jpg|Przewalski's Horse Pygmy Hippopotamus (Blue Fang).jpg|Pygmy Hippopotamus Koala2 (Blue Fang).jpg|Queensland Koala Red-kangaroo-zootycoon3.png|Red Kangaroo Red-panda-zootycoon3.png|Red Panda Reticulated Giraffe (Blue Fang).jpg|Reticulated Giraffe Thornicroft-giraffe-zootycoon3.png|Rhodesian Giraffe Ring-tailed-lemur-zootycoon3.png|Ring-Tailed Lemur Rothschild-giraffe-zootycoon3.png|Rothschild's Giraffe ZT-Sable Antelope.jpg|Sable Antelope Sea Otter (Blue Fang).jpg|Sea Otter Secretary Bird (Blue Fang).jpg|Secretary Bird Hammerhead.jpg|Scalloped Hammerhead Scimitar-oryx-zootycoon3.png|Scimitar-Horned Oryx Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Blue Fang).jpg|Short-Finned Pilot Whale Sloth-bear-zootycoon3.png|Sloth Bear ZT-Snow Leopard.jpg|Snow Leopard South-african-giraffe-zootycoon3.png|South African Giraffe South-central-black-rhinoceros-zootycoon3.png|South Central Black Rhinoceros South-china-tiger-zootycoon3.png|South China Tiger South-western-black-rhinoceros-zootycoon3.png|South Western Black Rhinoceros Meerkat (Blue Fang).jpg|Southern Meerkat Rcokhopper Penguin (Blue Fang).jpg|Southern Rockhopper Penguin Southern-south-american-cougar-zootycoon3.png|Southern South American Cougar Southern-tamandua-zootycoon3.png|Southern Tamandua Southern-white-rhinoceros-zootycoon3.png|Southern White Rhinoceros Spectacled Bear (Blue Fang).jpg|Spectacled Bear ZT-Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus Spotted Heyena ZT.png|Spotted Hyena Sri-lankan-elephant-zootycoon3.png|Sri Lankan Elephant Striped Hyena (Blue Fang).jpg|Striped Hyena Styracosaurus (Blue Fang).jpg|Styracosaurus Sumatran-elephant-zootycoon3.png|Sumatran Elephant Sumatran-rhinoceros-zootycoon3.png|Sumatran Rhinoceros Sumatran-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Sumatran Tiger Sun-bear-zootycoon3.png|Sun Bear Syrian-brown-bear-zootycoon3.png|Syrian Brown Bear ZT-Cheetah.png|Tanzanian Cheetah Tasselled Wobbegong.jpg|Tasselled Wobbegong ZT-Thomson's Gazelle.png|Thomson's Gazelle Tibetan-blue-bear-zootycoon3.png|Tibetan Blue Bear Transvaal-lion-zootycoon3.png|Transvaal Lion Triceratops (Blue Fang).jpg|Triceratops Tyrannosaurus Rex (Blue Fang).jpg|Tyrannosaurus West-african-giraffe-zootycoon3.png|West African Giraffe West-african-lion-zootycoon3.png|West African Lion West Indian Manatee (Blue Fang).jpg|West Indian Manatee Western-chimpanzee-zootycoon3.png|Western Chimpanzee ZT-Gorilla.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla Western-grey-kangaroo-zootycoon3.png|Western Grey Kangaroo Whale shark (Blue Fang).jpg|Whale Shark White_Rhinoceros_(Blue_Fang).jpg|White Rhinoceros ZT-White Bengal Tiger.png|White Tiger Victorian-koala-zootycoon3.png|Victorian Koala Gray Wolf2 (Blue Fang).jpg|Yellowstone Wolf Wolverine (Blue Fang).jpg|Wolverine Category:Species Casts Category:Species List